Charlie Terada
Charlie Terada moves to Albuquerque, New Mexico in attempt to start his new life. When he arrives at East High School, he is taken under Troy Bolton's tutelage. After a change in self-esteem and clothing, Charlie's confidence soars and he becomes comfortable with the popular clique. However, Charlie's confident attitude goes into overdrive and almost poses a threat to Troy's social standing, but by the end of the show he has managed to regain Troy's respect and friendship. With the gang in his life, Charlie is able to start to shape a more confident version of himself, beyond everyone's expectations. Obviously his friendship with the Wildcats alters him tremendously. For being a mere sophomore at East High, the gang (especially Troy), really teaches Charlie to be more courageous, more imaginative, and more himself. Because he has the gang in his life, Charlie can exercise his generosity and become more fully himself, despite everyone's disapproval and judgement. His friendship with Troy and the Wildcats make up for the things that are lacking in himself, and, just as they would be alienating him, Charlie would be "lonesome" without them. When Charlie tells Troy that he thinks he isn't loved by anyone, it might not be with any real intent, but the pain he is feeling is very real. With his long neck and giant twiggy eyes, Charlie certainly has whatever that indescribable “it” factor is. Striking a balance between naïvety, precociousness, and eventually madness, he’s endlessly watchable. But there comes a point where being made to look at him feels icky, like when he’s violently forced to basically fellate a knife, for example. But he is not simply dependent on Troy for this newfound sense of self; when Troy graduates at the end of the series, he eventually finds that he can carry on and continue in the path of personal growth Troy has helped him to find. Charlie is a thoroughly admirable boy on his way to becoming a young man, and the story of his growth is the kernel of the show. Charlie provides the conflict for the drama part of the story. His transfer to East High from Pilot will cause a ripple effect amidst being the main storyline and will be a major plot-point all throughout the show. Charlie has the most influence over the plot, the setting of the story and even the life of the protagonists; most often one of the primary antagonists. He has the biggest role all over the story and without him there would be no story to begin with. 'Physical Appearance' When first meeting Charlie, the first thing you might notice is his bubbly face. His cheeks hold a puffy tendency that are baby-like, while his chin is more defined. On his face, you'll find a few beauty marks. His lips are very full, smooth, and pink; when smiling he has dimples. Charlie’s eyes are fairly large and are a milky, chocolate color. His nose bridge is very defined and thicker at the end, he also has large nostrils. The size of his nostrils are not noticeable unless you look from underneath it. On his head his hair is extremely smooth. At the top it's straight and full of volume. He also normally wears his bangs in a rightward swoop. His physique is slender, making him appear to be underweight with the bone structure of his ribs and hips slightly more visible on him than any of the other male characters. His body shape is overall quite thin, making him around 100-pounds. Charlie’s wardrobe towards the beginning of the show is important in understanding the kind of person he is. A lot of what he wears consists of Disney, white, and bright shirts that show off his youthful, innocent nature. After the second-half of the show, Charlie’s clothing confirms his transformation. He traded in his Disney-styled shirts, sneakers for leather jackets, un-buttoned shirts, hats, and jewelry. 'Personality and Traits' When you first meet Charlie, he might be a bit on the shy side, but not overly shy. When you get to know him, he starts to open up and his personality reveals itself, unfolding to be the real him. He's a very social person, so making friends for him isn't hard for him at all. Normally he's somewhat talkative once you get to know him, but he is far from blabbing all the time. Unfortunately, as the show progresses, Charlie becomes as nasty as Sharpay Evans, leaving Troy and the gang in the process. Charlie is manipulative, emotionally toxic and often parasitic. His change of personality made him appear narcissistic, ignorant, and rude. Charlie will backstab, manipulate, and gaslight just about everyone, even his close friend and hopeless crush Troy, just so he can control them and feel superior to them. Despite his horrible behavior, in reality, Charlie just wants to be noticed and loved, and have someone to look out for him. He has the fear he will never find someone though refuses to admit his fear out loud. Charlie thinks he wants to be in the center of attention when in reality, he just wants one person to really notice him and understand him entirely. Role in Series ''Pilot '''Charlie Terada' looked out the window of his mother's car at the parking lot of New Mexico, kids were out walking around or hanging out in front East High School. "Must I go? I'm really nervous, mom." Charlie asked. "Will you at least give it a chance? Please, my company said that I wouldn't be transferred until you graduate." his mother said. Charlie sighed and nodded. "Fine." he replied. "East High is a good school, Charlie. Everything is going to be okay. You'll make some new friends, I'm sure of it." his mother said with a warm smile. ''The Start of Something New TBA Get'cha Head in the Game TBA What I've Been Looking For TBA Stick to the Status Quo TBA When There Was Me and You TBA Bop to the Top TBA Breaking Free TBA We're All In This Together TBA What Time Is It? TBA Fabulous TBA Work This Out TBA You Are The Music In Me TBA I Don't Dance TBA Gotta Go My Own Way TBA Bet On It TBA Everyday TBA All For One TBA Now or Never TBA Right Here, Right Now TBA I Want It All TBA Can I Have This Dance TBA A Night To Remember TBA Just Wanna Be With You TBA The Boys Are Back TBA Walk Away TBA Scream TBA We're All In This Together TBA High School Musical TBA 'Trivia''' TBA Category:Characters Category:LGBTQ Character